mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob Font vs. Joey Gomez
The fight was the UFC debut of undefeated knockout artist Joey Gomez. The first round began. Font front kicks the body. "Get that jab off!" Font lands a leg kick. And another. Gomez lands a left. "Cut him off!" Font lands a leg kick. 4:00. Font lands a probing leg kick. Font lands a right. Font lands a front kick to the body, Delagrotte yells that it hurt him. "He doesn't have his hands up!" Another front kick. Font got a nice double. Gomez scrambles up to the clinch, nice. Font tries two trips. 3:00. Font gets a double, Gomez scrambles to the clinch. Font dumps him down. Gomez stands eating a big right elbow and they break. Gomez is a Marine veteran who served two tours in Iraq.. Gomez lands a right. "Gotta relax, work that jab!" 2:00. Font front kicks the body. Gomez lands a jab. Font lands a clipping left after a nice right uppercut. "Fuck him up with the footwork Rob!" Font lands a nice left. Font lands a hard one-two and a left, works a double, gets it after eating a couple right elbows, Gomez stands and lands a right in the clinch. 1:00. Gomez knees the body, they break. Gomez is bleeding by the right eye. Gomez lands a jab. 30. Longest fight of Gomez's career. Font lands a right and a front kick and a spinning elbow. "Shrot clock!" 15. Gomez lands a jab. R1 ends, 10-9 Font. "Give me that lefty righty look and zigzag, he's not used to any of that from anybody he's worked with," Delagrotte tells Font. "Do you want this? Then go fucking get it kid," they tell Gomez in his corner. R2 began. Font lands a right. Gomez replies. Font lands a body kick. "The body!" Font lands a blocked body kick, another. Font lands a leg kick. "Let's get active baby!" Font tries a hook kick. 4:00. Gomez lands an inside kick. Font lands a right and a left and a right uppercut. "Double up!" Font lands a blocked high kick. Side kicks the body. Font lands a left. 3:00 as he front kicks the body, again. "Right back at him!" Gomez lands a jab. "Follow it with something!" Gomez lands a jab. Gomez fakes a spin, lands a body kick. Font lands a right and a left shovel hook. 2:00. Font lands that hard left shovel hook, that hurt, he lands a big right to the body. Font lands a right shovel hook and another left one, Gomez is hurt but gets a single to guard. Goldberg called that left shovel hook being dangerous right before it, too. Wow. Font scrambles, Gomez knees the head, they break. Font lands a right and a jab. 1:00. Gomez is bloody, eats a right elbow and a knee to the body, a big left, three big rights, a left, a right drops Gomez, a right under, it's over. 4:13 R2. They hug. Font was very happy in the post-fight interview.